Master Mikasa
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: Mikasa is a recruit training in the survey corps. Everything was normal, until the girl meets a strange girl with dog ears whilst in the Forrest. AU Mikasasha. Potato girl x Mikasaaaaa, minor yumikuri


Looking at the person Mikasa clenched her fist together. Waiting the opponent ran at her attempting to take her down. Dodging the Attack Mikasa gripped the arm of the attacker flipping them over.

"Arrg!" The figure groaned

Mikasa stared down at Thomas Wagner that lay before her.

"Wow! Mikasa is so good!" Connie spoke watching the girl from the sides

"She's really good isn't she Ymir?" Krista turned to the taller girl stood right next to her.

"Of course she is" Ymir crossed her arms "No one can beat her. I tried to warn Thomas not to fight her"

Sighing Mikasa tried to ignore the people talking behind her. It was no secret that Mikasa was an impressive fighter. She was at the top of her class, way above anyone else in the cadets.

"Attention cadets!" Keith Shadis shouted at the cadets. "I have important information to tell you"

Looking up the Dark haired girl turned to the Drill Sergeant

"I have received information that the forest will be off limits" The man explained "As off this moment it is forbidden to go into the training grounds forest. Any recruit caught in the forest will be severely punished!"

Finishing his speech the Drill sergeant turned to leave.

"The forest is off limits?" Jean learned his back against the wall "How are we supposed to do our training then?"

"I heard that apparently there's some kind of monster living in the forest" Connie explained

"What is it exactly?" Marco asked "A Titan?"

"No apparently it's much worse" Connie told

"Connie, you're just speaking crap" Jean scoffed "There isn't any monster living in the forest."

"Hey I'm not joking it's the truth" Connie defended himself "Why don't you go see for yourself"

"I'm not goanna risk getting myself punished because you believe that there's a monster in the forest." Jean explained "Besides if you're so convinced there's a monster why don't you go then?"

"There's no way I'm going" Connie told

"Why? Are you scarred of the Monster?" Jean Jeered

"I'll go" Mikasa offered

"Huh?" Connie and Jean turned their attention to the girl

"If it'll shut you two up, I'll go" Mikasa explained getting up from her seat

"But Mikasa!" Armin attempted to stop the girl "What if you get caught?"

"I'll be fine Armin, don't worry about me" Mikasa reassured the boy. Before Leaving the girl picked up the bread from the table.

* * *

Walking through the forest the girl looked around making sure she wasn't being watched by anyone. Stopping for a moment the girl decided to take a rest. Leaning her back against a nearby the tree the girl sat down. Weirdly though Mikasa couldn't help but have the weird feeling she was being watched. Sitting down the girl pulled out some food and took a bite from the load of bread in her hand. It was surprisingly calm, especially when she was away from all the other members. With all of them around it was hard to ever relaxing. But before she had finished eating she heard movement from behind her.

Pausing the girl leapt up dropping the food and checking behind her. The dark haired girl didn't see anything behind her. There was no way that it could be a titan. Still though the girl readied herself in case. She didn't have her 3D manoeuvre gear with her so it would have been hopeless to try to fight it if it was one. But that wasn't going to stop the girl.

Glancing around the girl was eventually ready to give up. Mikasa figured it must have just been some animal like a deer. The dark haired girl turned to leave.

"Gahhh!"

Mikasa heard a voice behind her yell before it hit the ground. Weirdly it sounded like a girl's scream. Freezing Mikasa turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" Mikasa attempted to communicated with the voice.

"D..don't hurt me" the voice responded appearing from behind the tree rubbing her bruised forehead. "I'm not even a very good fighter"

Mikasa stood in silence staring at the person in front of it. She seemed to be the a girl about the same age as herself. Her was tied up into a ponytail. But the weird thing was that this girl had dog ears on her head and a tail.

"Ermm...are you going to eat that?" The girl in front of her pointed to the bread that Mikasa had dropped.

"Not...really" The short haired girl stared at the food on the floor

"Do you mind if I eat it?" The dog eared girl asked

"I guess..." Mikasa eyed the girl in front of her

"Thank you!" The girl clapped her hands together lunging at the food on the ground "I haven't eaten anything in days!"

Mikasa moved closer to the girl crouching down to get a look at the girl who was eating happily. Mikasa stared at the girl's ears. Where they real? Reaching out the dark haired girl grasped the girl's animal ears.

"Hey!" The girl yelled out in pain attempted to get away from the other girls grasp

"Huh..." Mikasa spoke. They were just like a real dogs "I guess they are really real"

"Ermm... could you please let go?" The girl pleading unable to get out of the girl's painful grasp

"Oh?" Mikasa noticed that the girl was in pain and let go of her grip on the girl's ears.

Letting go the girl rubbed her ears in pain

"Who are you?" The darkhaired girl asked

"I'm Sasha nice to meet you" The girl offered her hand

"Mikasa" The dark haired girl shaked the other girl's hand "That scream I heard. That was you wasn't it?"

"Errm...yeah that was me" The pony tailed girl confessed "I kind of slipped and fell from a tree"

"Were you watching me?" Mikasa glared at the girl

"Errr..Well...I..." Sasha stuttered trying to answer the girl that giving her a death glare before bowing and putting her hands together "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare at you!"

Mikasa stared at the trembling girl bowing in front of her. Was this the monster Connie was Talking about?

* * *

**A/N **

**I should just say a few things about this. First of all this is an AU where Mikasa is a part of the servery corps, but for a different reason then the main story line.**

**I got the idea for this from seeing lots of pictures about Mikasa and and Sasha having a Master/Dog relationship and it gave me the idea to write this.**


End file.
